Zippers and Zodiacs
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: Teddy doesn't believe in horoscopes. SLASH Teddy/Lysander


**Zippers and Zodiacs**

Teddy may have been a Wizard, but he took after his godfather in his opinions towards divination. He didn't believe that the future was set in stone, so of course it was impossible for people to reliably predict it. He was a big fan of the concept of alternate universes, with a new one formed for every possible combination of actions performed worldwide. That was about as creative as he was willing to get about the future, though. Overall he didn't spend a lot of time thinking about it, which Victoire hated of course. He didn't understand why he needed to think about it at all while he was dating her. She thought of everything all the time. Sometimes he wondered if she would be just as satisfied dating a tree as a human being.

He liked to say that he had a good relationship with his extended family and didn't spend much time socializing outside of it except with co-workers, most of whom he knew from Hogwarts. But somehow, despite his closeness with them, he had overlooked Lysander Lovegood-Scamander. Granted, he was usually abroad with his mother, the great pioneer of Creature Rights Luna Lovegood-Scamander, assisting her do whatever it is geniuses do with grant money. Still, he was startled to be greeted like an old friend by said Lysander one sleepy Sunday afternoon as he was browsing the apothecary.

"Oh…hello…" he fumbled with the bottle of dried seaweed in his hand, trying to place the blonde. His hair went pink.

"I'm Lysander Lovegood-Scamander, and you're Teddy Lupin. We've met, but I was three then. It's perfectly normal for you to forget me."

There was a moment where Teddy tried to remember his manners and find something nice and nonthreatening to say. He opened his mouth to comment on the strange weather they'd been having recently. Lysander beat him to it with the non-sequitur,

"XYZ."

"Pardon?" He put away the seaweed before his sweaty palm made him drop it, almost misjudging the distance from the shelf and nearly dropping it anyway.

"I mean examine your zipper. It's down."

"Oh!" He quickly fixed that, feeling uncomfortable but thankful. Lysander gave him a vague smile that reminded him so much of Aunt Luna that he could find no doubt of their familial tie. "Thank you."

"Hm. Amazing things, aren't they?"

"Aren't what?" he fidgeted, wondering how long Lysander was going to keep talking to him. It wasn't that Lysander was unpleasant. It was just that he found it very hard to concentrate on shopping with those big gray eyes fixed blandly on him and that dreamy voice lulling him into some kind of trance. He surreptitiously pinched himself to try and break the spell to no avail.

"Zippers. Muggles come up with the loveliest inventions, I think. That's why I chose to go to Muggle University instead of the Wizard one in Zurich."

"Ah, yes, I heard that the University is very strict and hasn't changed much since the 18th century."

"And why should it?" Lysander smiled then, and his face seemed to come out of its sleepy state and became bright and attractive. Teddy turned his eyes back to the shelf, somehow feeling guilty for noticing the bright gleam of those perfectly shaped teeth-

He felt guiltier still and made a distinct effort not to think about anything but the powdered mushroom in front of him.

"I was very happy to meet you today, Teddy, and not someone else. I look forward to our closer relationship in the future."

This lured Teddy's eyes from the mushrooms. He raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"My horoscope in today's paper said I would meet my true love today. I'm glad it's you, though I don't think that wheat-colored hair suits you, by the way. A sort of teal would be very fetching, though. Goodbye."

Lysander turned and strolled out before Teddy could fully string together what he'd said and realize that no, he probably was _not _joking. Uneasy, he shook it off and buried the prediction. Everyone knew horoscopes, especially the daily kind you found in magazines and newspapers, were complete rot. Besides, he knew Victoire was thinking of proposing to him sometime this year. She always told him her plans in advance, and he was planning to say yes.

Seven years later he had divorced Victoire on the grounds that his third meeting with Lysander left him hopelessly in love with him, even though he believed in horoscopes.

~000~

End Zippers and Zodiacs

A morsel of fluff. Enjoy it, for these morsels shall become fewer and farther between.


End file.
